Passionate love
by zanessafan
Summary: After spring break Gabriella go back to teach math. She is happy, loves her work. What happens, when there is new co-worker?
1. New co-worker

**Hello, here is now my new high school musical fanfiction story, called: "passionate love". First of all, i am very sorry for grammar, i tried my best to fix it and i have check this story many times. Second i want to warning you, this is story is rated: M. And this is not suitable for children. Everyone can read this first chapter, but as i am not sure how this story continue...i think its best say, this is rated: M. **

**You can review, tell your ideas, what you think about this story? And how you think this story should finish?**

**Remember, i do not own characters, story, idea etc.**

1st chapter called: New co-worker

Gabriella was a math teacher. She was not taught in a very long time yet, but she was still good at her job. Gabriella loved work, she was happy and all was well. Gabriella was single, but it does not bother. She really was happy. She was interested in theater, singing, and spent a lot of time with her friends. Gabriella was living alone in a small apartment. Spring Break was over and the work continued. It was an unusually beautiful, warm and sunny weather. Gabriella was wearing a skirt, t-shirt and high heels. She took her bag and went to the car. Drove to work, where young people already walked to school.

"Good morning, Miss Montez" the science club, the student said, when she rose out of her car. "Good morning" Gabriella said with a smile. And walked in, directly to the teacher`s lounge. There the principal talked to a young man. "Good morning, here is the new physical education teacher Troy Bolton, David changed jobs" the principal presented. "Good morning, my name is Gabriella Montez" she introduced and shook hands with Troy. "Excuse me, I need to go" Gabriella said. "She is our math teacher, she is a very good teacher" Principal said. Troy nodded and looked at her, when she stepped out of teacher`s lounge and walked to math classroom.

"Good morning, everyone" Gabriella said, and closed the classroom door. "How did it go this holiday" Gabriella asked. "Well" replied a few students, while others just mumbled something. "Good"

"Who forgot math book at home, this time" Gabriella asked. "No one. Surprise." Gabriella answered for her own question, when no one is referring to. She put her students to do the math tasks, sat down and marked the absent occupants. She did not focus properly, she realized written to notebooks; Gabriella Montez heart Troy Bolton. She just cross out the text and tried to be writing the same that again.

"Miss Montez" one student called her. She stood up. "Yes" "I do not understand how this have to count to" Melanie River, said. Gabriella walked closer, to advise her. Soon Melanie again understood what to do. Bells are ringing. "Ok, the lesson is over. Homeworks pages 22-23" She said, when students already rushed out of the class one at a time.

She was in place to put her belongings, when Troy was standing at the door. "So here is math class"

"Oh hey, Mr. Bolton, I did not see you" She said. "You can say, Troy" Troy said, and entered the classroom. "How was your first day here so far" She asked shyly. "Thank you, very well. This is a comfortable place to work, the students are talented. Oh, and such beautiful math teacher" Troy said flirtatious. And she cringed, blushed and dropped her purse, where from her stuff fell to the floor.

Troy rushed to collect her stuff when she tried to collect the stuff urgently bag. Troy grabbed her hands and helped her up off the floor. "Thank you" She said, blushing.

"No problem" Troy said. "Well Miss Montez ..." Troy continued, "the mere Gabriella" She cut off. Troy smiled at Gabriella. "I was wondering could you go with me to dinner one evening. I will pay a of course "Troy said.

"Troy Are you asking me out on a date" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "Oh, Troy," "Are you already taken" Troy interjected. "No. I'm single, but I do not usually Dating co-workers" She said.

"But it is not forbidden" Troy said. "It is true" She said. "What if you make an exception this time"

She nodded. "How about Friday night at 7 o'clock" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Where can I pick you up" She took the paper and wrote the address and telephone number of paper and gave it to Troy.

Gabriella's rest of day went quickly.

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading**

**So let see, how story goes? And please, review thank you. =)**


	2. The unexpected crush

**Here is now second chapter. Passionate love continues. Still rated: m, just in case, even this is ok for children to read still. But I do not recommend this story to children later. **

**I am still not own: Characters, high school musical, idea etc.**

2nd chapter called: unexpected crush

Gabriella was the rest of the week a little nervous. Work was hard not to become anything. And the situation not helped by the fact that really working with him in the same job. After a while Gabriella even considered withdrawing a date, but did not come up with any logical reason to cancel. Gabriella did not want to admit to being fond of the new co-worker. That has not happened in the past. And it is confused Gabriella's thoughts.

Troy always seemed to find Gabriella. And Gabriella always seemed to dropping something, when he was nearby. Gabriella felt like a teen-age girl every time he appear in. "Gabriella, please wait" was Troy's voice in the hallway. Gabriella turned. "Oh, hey, good morning" Gabriella said, when Troy was once again found his way over to Gabriella. "Where are you going" he asked. "The teacher's lounge, pick up a few handouts for the next lesson" Gabriella replied. "So we have the same direction" he said cheerfully. "A beautiful Thursday morning" he continued. And Gabriella nodded.

Troy held the door open for Gabriella. Gabriella went straight to take math handouts, while Troy was applying for coffee. Gabriella was almost complete when Troy came to take a look at Gabriella's doing. "Do the students leave a math book home" Troy said. Gabriella looked questioningly. "Well, because you take so many copies" Troy said. "These are the extra assignment" Gabriella said. And Troy nodded. "Are you waiting for tomorrow night" Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"I can not wait, tomorrow" Troy said flirtatious. "Calm down, Troy. Someone might hear" Gabriella said. "What, then, even if someone would hear" Troy said. "I do not want that other co-workers begin to ask anything before, it's not even have time first date" Gabriella said. Troy nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry Gabriella"

"It's okay, but do not talk about dating in the workplace, ok?" And Troy nodded. Troy sat down with a coffee cup in his hand and watched as Gabriella left the room handouts in her hand. "Wonderful woman" Troy thought.

How on earth Troy was always where I was. Gabriella thought. "And what flirting all the time" she continued her thoughts, when she entered the classroom. "Good morning, everyone, sit down Mr. Cooper" she said him, when one of the students wandered around the class. "Could you put forward these handouts for all" she asked him before he sat down. "Do the math first assignments of the book. Handouts are extra, they will be for homework if you do not get done during the lesson." Gabriella said. "Miss Montez" Kevin called. "Yes Kevin" Gabriella said. "What if I do not care at all about math" Kevin Cooper asked. "We can talk about after school. As long as you do one page from math book "she replied. Kevin handed, began to make some math and sighed.

Lesson went really fast. Gabriella got lost in thoughts all the time Troy. The students went quickly to the next lesson, but Kevin did not seem to leaving the class. "Kevin you miss the next lesson" Gabriella said. "oh yeah, Mr. Bolton and exercise" Kevin said, and left the class. "Oh Troy" Gabriella sighed deeply in her mind. If she did not think about Troy, at least someone was reminding.

Gabriella was almost surprised when she did not see Troy the rest of day. But realizing she was happy to see him in the teacher`s room after the last lesson. Gabriella dropped her purse, when he saw Troy. "There you go" Troy said, when he was again marching to raise the bag Gabriella. "Oh, thank you Troy. I do not understand how my purse falling constantly" Gabriella giggled nervously. "It happens to everyone" Troy said, smiling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said before, he left the room.

Gabriella went back home, too. "You do not then go home" Gabriella said, at the sight of his car next to her own. "I wanted to see you again before going home" Troy said. Gabriella smiled. "You saw me in the room just moment ago" Gabriella said. "Oh, ms. beauty, it is not enough" Troy said. He helped her, when she went inside of the car. "Drive carefully" Troy said, and closed the car door. Gabriella drove home, thinking about Troy all the way home. Gabriella thought Troy at home. Gabriella thought Troy at home too.

Gabriella's thoughts interrupted by the telephone. "Gabriella" she answered the phone. "Hi Gabs, I thought to call and ask if I could come over" Sharpay Evans called and asked. "Sure you can, do I make coffee already before you get here" Gabriella asked. "Yes, I'll be out there soon, bye" Sharpay said and hung up the phone. Gabriella made a coffee and the moment passed, when the doorbell rings.

"How are you" Sharpay asked and hugged her friend. "I am fine, thanks. What about you" Gabriella said. "Good" Sharpay said with a smile. They were sitting at the kitchen table and drank coffee. "Guess what Sharpay" "What"

"After the spring break at work was the new physical education teacher" Gabriella started. "And" Sharpay was expecting a continuation of when Gabriella took a sip of coffee. "He asked me out on a date, already on the first day" Gabriella said. "Really" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded. "Well, when your date is" Sharpay asked excitedly. "Tomorrow night" Gabriella replied cheerfully. "What are you going to do" Sharpay asked. "We're going to a restaurant" Gabriella said. "What's his name" Sharpay continued to ask. "Troy, Troy Bolton" Gabriella said, smiled and blushed. "Oh,Gabriella. You blushed" Sharpay said and hugged Gabriella. "Have you told at Taylor already" Sharpay asked. "Yeah, a couple of days ago, when she called" Gabriella replied.

"I have somehow uncertain feeling. In the past men have, played with my feelings" Gabriella said. "I would not allow myself to fall in love" Gabriella said. "Not all men are the same. Troy is guaranteed to be different" Sharpay said. "Your bad luck can not continue with men" Sharpay continued compassion. "How can you be so sure about it" Gabriella asked. "Somehow, I just have a good feeling about this" Sharpay said. "You go with him on a date and get to know with him" Sharpay continued.

"But" Gabriella tried. "Yes, it soon becomes clear what he really is" Sharpay said. "Let Troy the opportunity to" Sharpay continued with a smile. "There is no at me" Gabriella said. "For me it was, then it is definitely for you as well" Sharpay said the full belief. "oh yeah James, is quite different than many other" Gabriella said.

"I have to go home now. Good luck out on a date" Sharpay said and hugged her. "Thank you, say hi to James" Gabriella said and Sharpay nodded and left. After Sharpay left, Gabriella went to sleep. Tomorrow will be an exciting day.

**End of chapter two**

**Thanks for reading, you can review. Let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions for next chapters/stories. **

**Thanks for your time, appreciate. =)**


	3. Gabriella, give opportunity

**Passionate love continues. This is third chapter. This story is rated: M. You can still review, tell me your ideas, suggestions, comments etc. I am sorry for grammar, just letting you know i fix every single chapter before publication. But even i read through all chapters, there might be mistakes. English is not my native language, but i think this is good way to improve my skills.**

**This chapter is bit longer than first ones. Next chapters can be longer or shorter.**

I still not own/and i will not: Characters, story/hsm, ideas etc.

3rd chapter called: Gabriella, give opportunity

Friends helped Gabriella uncertainty of the moment. Good that Gabriella is not canceled a date. Gabriella needed support and encouragement. And that Gabriella had now received. Friday day of work was hard not to be anything at all. If yesterday's day should be compared to Friday, you could say that Thursday was an easy day at Gabriella. Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach. Gabriella knew Sharpay is right that Troy should get a chance. And the fact that she is not able to protect herself from disappointment throughout her life time. Without risk, there might not also be surprised happily. Gabriella was happy with the single life. And now he had a crush on a new co-worker. Troy hopefully actually be different.

Fortunately, Gabriella`s work days was short on Fridays. Its good as she should prepare for a date. So the maximum stress may cease. Gabriella sped to her car, seeking the car keys, from her purse. "What are you searching for" It was Troy, he was next to Gabriella`s the car. "Car keys are in purse" Gabriella said. "I thought you were already gone home" Gabriella said. "I wanted to see you before going home" he replied and Gabriella laughed. "But we see the tonight" Gabriella said. "Oh yes, you're right. See you tonight" Troy said, and went to his car. Gabriella found the keys at the same time. "Or is it a date canceled" Gabriella asked before Troy got the car. "No, of course not, silly" Troy said, and drove out of the parking lot. Gabriella rose to her car and drove home with a smile.

When Gabriella got home, she chose the clothes for the tonight. Ate a snack and took a shower. Put a new buy a dress on and put a little makeup on her face. Gabriella got her hair almost finished when the doorbell rang. "What, is already at seven" Gabriella said to herself, and went to open the door. "Hey, Troy"

"Wow, you are so beautiful" Troy said. "Thank you, Troy. Come on in, I'm almost done" Gabriella said. Gabriella picked up her purse the living room, chose matching shoes with dress and took the sweater on top in the event that it would be a little chilly. Gabriella looked herself in the mirror quickly, put the home keys in her purse, in the meantime, when Troy looked around. "Are you ready" Troy asked. "I am, let's go" Gabriella said and Troy gave his hand to her. "Quite a stunning sight to behold, Gabriella" Troy said, as held the car door open for Gabriella, as long as that Gabriella got inside the car safely.

Gabriella giggled happily. "What made you so happy" Troy asked, when he was able to get himself into the car next to Gabriella. "Your words, as sweet as you are Troy" Gabriella replied cheerfully. "I booked us a table at the restaurant" Troy said happily as they left the restaurant to drive up. "Wonderful that you have arranged it" Gabriella said. "Of course, because of an attractive woman" Troy said. "You just flattering me" Gabriella said, smiling and blushing. "Maybe, but it's true" Troy said. Troy helped her out of the car, when they had arrived at the restaurant. "Reservation for two, at Bolton" Troy said, when the waiter asked how many of our entourage would be. Troy held chair for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled all the time. The waiter brought menus to Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy managed to get an order soon. They ate steak and for dessert they ate ice cream. They talked about many things. Troy had moved to the city for work. "I did not think to meeting at all so nice and beautiful women" Troy said and got her yet again blush. "You are incredibly cute, blushing like that" Troy said. "It is so rare for a man like that saying beautiful words, and that mean every word of it" Gabriella said. "What you mean, you ever heard compliments" Troy asked suspiciously. And Gabriella shook her head, saying: "But lets not talk about it"

Troy put his hand on top of her hand. "Just tell Gabriella" Troy said, looking expectantly at Gabriella. "Men are mostly playing with my emotions previously. That's why I almost refuse, when you asked me out on a date, "Gabriella said. "I'm sorry" Troy said.

"But everything is ok now and its not your fault" Gabriella said happily. "Gabriella, I would never do anything like that to you" Troy said. Troy did not understand how such a nice, beautiful and smart woman have had to suffer. Troy would not hurt her in any way. And for her sake he would be willing to do anything.

Soon, Troy brought her home. They talked for the entire car ride. Troy came to her home door with her. "Thanks to the wonderful date it was best so far" Gabriella said, blushing slightly. "Thank you Gabriella for yourself. It was truly the best "Troy said. They stared at each other with a smile, until Troy came closer to her, put his arms around her. They closed their eyes and kissed. At first, Troy kissed quickly Gabriella and pulled away. Gabriella looked for a moment shyly at Troy, bit her lower lip and kissed Troy a little longer, as Troy had kissed her. After that Troy pushed her against the door and kissed her very passionately. Suddenly, they felt like they could kiss each other even the rest of the night. "I ... oh, Troy," Gabriella mumbled, blushing. "I am sorry," Gabriella said. "No Gabriella, do not apologize. You have not done anything wrong, "Troy said.

"You are truly wonderful, and I like you" Troy said.

"Oh, Troy, You too. And I like you " Gabriella said. "Good night, thank you once again attractive company" Troy said. "Thank you, your handsome" Gabriella said. "And good night" Gabriella continued when Troy gave at her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella felt a floating, when stepping inside. She felt happier than ever before. She could not believe that have just had a date with a man who treated her very well. Large heat went through her, as she thought him.

The next morning the phone rang. Gabriella had time to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Sharpay, how your weekend has begun" Gabriella said, at the sight of a mobile phone screen caller to be Sharpay. "Good morning, thank you Gabriella just fine. And also, I believe yours started well too, "Sharpay said.

"And you guess like this because" Gabriella said. "You sound like happier than ever before" Sharpay said.

"It was the world most wonderful date with Troy yesterday. He is just wonderful, very gentleman" Gabriella said "I miss him already. So gorgeous" Gabriella said. "Did I say wonderful already" Gabriella continued. "So that was the right choice, to give him the opportunity to" Sharpay said. "It was definitely. Thank you for your advice Sharpay" Gabriella said. "Anytime Gabriella" Sharpay said happily. They talked about date on the phone, until they ended the call.

Gabriella was just about to start reading a book when the phone rang again. "Oh, hey Troy"

"Good morning beauty" Troy said on the phone. "I know that we were on a date last night, but would you like still go for walk with me. Outside is such a beautiful weather" " I'd love to Troy" Gabriella replied.

"Can I come pick you up after half an hour" Troy asked. "Yes, I'll see you after half an hour" Gabriella replied cheerfully. They closed their call and Gabriella began to prepare.

"Is these second date" Gabriella asked when Troy was arrived at her home. "Yes" Troy replied smilingly, when they were stepped out. They spent together for couple of hours. Time passed quickly, when they were together. Troy walked with her to her home door. They kissed long and passionate when they arrived to her door. Gabriella not wanted him to go home. "I miss you already" Gabriella said.

Troy moved Gabriella's hair away from her face, kissed her. "I know that this may be to early to say, but Gabriella" Gabriella looked inquiringly at Troy. "I'm irrevocably in love with you. I love you, Gabriella Montez" Troy said.

"Early or not, I love you, really much Troy" Gabriella said. And they kissed passionately with each other. Gabriella pulled him closer to herself and they continued kissing. "We see again?" Troy asked, when they finally stopped. And Gabriella nodded.

_**End of third chapter**_

**Thanks for reading. Any comments, ideas etc..you can now review or send me private message. =)**


	4. Uncertainty starts to disappear

**This is now the fourth chapter. Warning: Absolutely rated: M. **

**Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, etc. You can review or send a private message. **

**Remember, my grammar might be still bad, but I do my best to improve it all the time. Writing is my way to improve. **

**I do not own: the characters, idea, hsm etc. (And i will not own) **

This chapter is called: Uncertainty starts to disappear

Gabriella felt really in love with Troy, although a couple of days ago thinking of withdrawing a date. Gabriella at the same time, however, feared that she said she loves him too early. Although Gabriella loves Troy very passionately, she could not do anything about it, she was still a little unsure. Gabriella decided to forget about the uncertainty and try to trust Troy. Gabriella wanted to believe that Troy is really different from other men. He will not be able to act such sweet man, so long time. Gabriella met over the weekend Sharpay and Taylor and told them what had happened Saturday morning.

"You two already got to second date" Taylor exclaimed, Gabriella's recounting of all that was happened with Troy so far. "I have to admit that this is done quickly" Sharpay said. "On the other hand, Sharpay ..." Taylor began. "We should be happy for Gabriella" Taylor said. "Well, if you get any heart breaks we are there for you" Sharpay said and Taylor nodded. "Oh, thank you" Gabriella said and hugged both of them. "Gabriella, you know that we support you. No matter what happens" Taylor said.

Between the girls' lunch time at Gabriella`s home, Gabriella`s the phone rang. "It's Troy" Gabriella said and blushed heavily. "Answer" Taylor and Sharpay exclaimed both. "Hey, Troy" Gabriella said, and blushed again. "Hey sweetie, can I come pick you up in the morning to work" Troy said. "I suppose it is. But will you bring me back to home then" Gabriella said with a smile. "Of course I will. Is around 7:30 o`clock ok to you" Troy said. "Yes" Gabriella said. "I'll see you in the morning, beautiful" Troy said, and closed the call. "What he wanted" Taylor asked with a smile. "He picks me up in the morning to work" Gabriella said blushing. "Oh sweetie how you blushing" Taylor said sympathetically. "I think he genuinely cares about you" Sharpay said contentedly.

"In fact " Gabriella started. "I did not tell you but. He said he loves me. And I said I love him" Gabriella said. "Aaawww" Taylor exclaimed. "Really" Sharpay exclaimed happily. Gabriella nodded with a smile. "Gabriella, me and Sharpay believe, that he treats you well, and we will support you" Taylor began. "But slowly progress may be better, as you have only just met" Sharpay continued end of the sentence.

"I Know. But I can't do anything that I feel so strongly attracted to him" Gabriella said. "So, and in love you wants to be with your lover all the time" Sharpay said, and Taylor nodded. "I understand what you mean, but you have also always said that I need to listen to my heart. And this feels so good" Gabriella said.

"Thank you for lunch Gabriella, now I have to go to home" Taylor said after a few minutes later. "Thank you Gabriella. Mother wanted to see me today. So I have to go too" Sharpay said. "Thank you both" Gabriella said and hugged both of them. Gabriella felt restless when the girls were gone. She looked at the phone and looked at Troy's name of the phone screen, but then put her phone on the table. Gabriella walked from the kitchen to the living room, but soon came back to the kitchen. And decided call to Troy. Troy answered the phone quickly. "Hey beautiful" Troy said. "I'm sorry to bother you" Gabriella started.

"You do not bother such pleasure to hear your voice" Troy said before Gabriella was able to continue. "I was just wondering would you like to come to visit me today" Gabriella asked. "More than happy" Troy said. "I'll be there in half an hour" Troy said. "All right, see you soon" Gabriella said, and they ended the call.

Gabriella had time to wear make-up and a little change of clothing. Half an hour went by way too slowly. "Why did it have to feel like an eternity?" Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella's heart beat when the doorbell rang. "Hey Troy" Gabriella said, when she opened the door. "Hey beautiful" Troy said and wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing passionately and firmly. Troy gave his hands wander around Gabriella's body. Gabriella gave her hands a stroll along Troy's body, shyly, but with equal passion, as Troy touched Gabriella.

Troy kissed Gabriella's neck and then again her lips. Passionate love wrapped them together like a magnet. They simply do not have enough of each other. Troy pulled out for a moment. "Wow, wow, you look ... can I say hot" Troy said while watching the Gabriella and winked at her and Gabriella nodded with a smile. Gabriella pulled him quickly against herself and kissed him. Troy lifted her up and carried her on the living room couch.

"Gabriella" Gabriella smiled and waited for what Troy was going to say. "Is this now a relationship, I mean can I call you to my girlfriend" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded with a smile. "It would be wonderful" Gabriella replied. Again, Troy kissed her, and as soon as she let his hand wandering under her skirt, he gently stroked her thighs, Gabriella, sighed a little. "So is this official" Troy asked between kisses, when kissing all around her lips, neck and cheek. "If you agree with that" Gabriella replied and Troy nodded.

Troy caressed Gabriella's breasts, while kissing on her neck. Suddenly, Gabriella pushed him off. "I am sorry, did I do something wrong, do you want me to stop" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head. Troy looked at Gabriella. "It is a very long time, since I was last time this close to men. And when I was so he pressed on. And I'm really tense" Gabriella replied "And I have not done this many times" she continued. Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek. "I'm not going to do anything what you don't want. I'm really not going to pressure you to anything" Troy said. "And if you do not want to proceed, we can stop this" Troy said.

"I would love to continue" Gabriella said. "Are you completely sure" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "By the way, Gabriella" "yes" Gabriella asked. "What about protection, I mean I have condoms along just in case, but have you." Troy asked. "I have condoms and I use birth control pills" Gabriella replied. "May I ask something else...?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Have you been taken on tests" Troy asked. "I have every time after any sexual activities. What about you" Gabriella replied. "Yes, each time after "Troy replied.

"I'm sorry this personal matters" Troy said. "Do not apologize. At some point, however, we should have been talking about this, so now was a good moment" Gabriella said, and kissed passionately him. Troy continued kissing, he pushed her hard against the couch and his hands wandered down her body.

Gabriella sighed deeply, while Troy touched her. Troy noticed how tense Gabriella really was. "We do not need to continue" Troy said. "Or you do not go to beyond the touching" Troy suggested. "Yes, I want to continue, do you want to" Gabriella said. "I want a lot. I want you very much" Troy replied, kissing and touching her passionately. "Let me know, if you want me to stop, right away when you feel you want to stop" Troy said seriously, holding up her hands. "Do you understand" Troy asked softly. And Gabriella nodded.

They continued kissing until Troy took his own shirt off. And Troy came again closer to her and kissed her. He gently caressed Gabriella. Gabriella caressed tenderly Troy`s bare chest. Troy took Gabriella's shirt off. Gabriella stood up and Troy next to her. They stood face to face. Troy looked at her. Gabriella looked shyly to the floor, while Troy undressing his jeans. Troy grabbed Gabriella and kissed her passionately. Gabriella took off her bra and in the meantime, Troy his boxers. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips, shoulders, breasts, neck, and her cheek. Gabriella took off her skirt, gave it to fall to the floor and stepped out of the skirt while kissing Troy. Gabriella was able to drop the underwear in the ankles, while Troy pushed her back on the couch, taking her underwear and pulled them off her ankles. Troy continued to kissing passionately with her when Troy`s hands wandered down to her the thighs towards her pussy. Troy touched and pressed gently her clitoris whilst Gabriella groaned. Gabriella grabbed the Troy`s penis and caressed it, moving her hand back and forth on his penis, that made him groaning.

Troy was carrying her to Gabriella's bedroom, laid her on the bed. "A box of condoms" Gabriella said. Troy took the condom and put it on his penis. Troy spread Gabriella's legs wide apart and started slowly put his penis inside of her. "Oh, Troy. Do not stop, harder" Gabriella cried out soon and gasped. "Oh, god, Gabriella" Troy gasped. "Troy, I'm coming..." "Yeah" Troy said, panting. "T-T-t-t Troyyyy" Gabriella cried out receiving an intense orgasm, with tears in her eyes. Troy came soon after Gabriella. Troy pulled away, came next to her and kissing her. "Is everything alright" Troy asked, seeing Gabriella's tears. "Everything is great, I got a strong orgasm" Gabriella replied while Troy wipe her tears away. "Gabriella, you are a gorgeous and so an amazing. And absolutely good-looking" Troy said. "Thank you, you are wonderful, adorable and very passionate Troy" Gabriella said while Troy smiled at her. "Would you like to stay the night" Gabriella asked suddenly. "Yes, but can we get some of my stuff first" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. They went to get some of Troy`s stuff and went back to Gabriella`s home together. Troy stayed for the night. And together they went to work in the morning.

**End of the fourth chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. The passion is growing

**This is the fifth chapter. Little longer than the previous ones. Warning: this chapter absolutely rated: M, because of sexual content and language.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, etc. You can review or send a private message. **

**Remember, my grammar might be still bad, but I do my best to improve it all the time. Writing is my way to improve. **

**Last warning: This Chapter, is absolutely rated: M. **

**I do not own: the characters, idea, hsm, etc.**

5th chapter is called: The passion is growing

Gabriella and Troy had gone to work together by Gabriella's car. Many saw that Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton arrived together to work. Some of the students whisper to each other. Gabriella and Troy does not care. Gabriella felt, however, a little uncomfortable when students watching them. "Let's keep going in" Troy said as discover she was intensely frustrated. "They are naturally curious" Troy said. Gabriella nodded with the slight smile.

After the first hour, Gabriella correcting some math tasks and she drank a coffee. Troy entered as soon as possible in to the math class. And he closed the door. "Oh Hi, Troy" Gabriella said, stood up and leaned over her desktop. Troy kissed her passionately. "Miss me" Troy asked. "Yes" Gabriella replied and pulled Troy against herself, kissing him. They kissed passionately. Troy grabbed Gabriella from the waist and pushed up against the wall. "Oh, Gabriella. Wonderfully soft lips" Troy said, Gabriella sighed and chuckled. Troy hands wandered along by Gabriella's body. "We shall not to do this..." Gabriella said with a sigh. "Why" Troy asked. "Anyone can come in and the next lesson will start soon and we are at work" Gabriella replied.

"It is true" Troy said, and withdrew. "We can continue this at my home after workday is done, if you have no plans" Gabriella said flirtatious. "I can't wait" Troy said, kissing quickly Gabriella and left the class. Troy was unable to think of anything else, during the workday rather than Gabriella. Gabriella was unable to think of anything else, like Troy. However, both had to do their job as well as possible. "Miss Montez" one student said and came in to the class before the other students. "Yes, Miss Hills"

"Are you in love with Mr. Bolton" Clara Hills asked. "It is not appropriate to ask a teacher like that" Gabriella said with a smile. "Many students saw you coming to school together" Clara said, and sat down. Gabriella walked to her desk. "That's right. But the question was not appropriate, and this is no longer discuss you know" Gabriella said. "But" "No buts and this is a warning, the next you have to detention" Gabriella said. And Clara was silent.

Gabriella did put her stuff in her purse fast after last class. Gabriella was almost complete when Troy came in to the class. "Hey, are you ready" Troy asked. "Yes I am" Gabriella said, and took her purse. Together they walked to Gabriella`s car. "How your day has gone" Troy asked. "Fine, just thinking about you pretty much all the time" Gabriella admitted. "That is pretty much the same as mine, I thought of you the whole time" Troy said. "Students talking and asking about us" Gabriella said when they were leaving the parking lot. "One of the students asked me if I in love with you" Gabriella said.

"I said that it is not appropriate to ask any teacher" Gabriella said. "Clara Hills" Troy said. "How did you know" Gabriella said. "She was asking me the same today" Troy said. "Really" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy nodded. "Calm down, Gabriella. If it continues, then we can talk to principal about it, ok?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "I just do not want to be any general topic" Gabriella said. "Honey, it's inevitable" Troy said and

Gabriella sighed. "Here, no one will ask anything from us" Troy said, when they got in Gabriella`s home. And carried Gabriella on the couch and kissed passionately. "Oh Troy, I want you" Gabriella groaned. Troy carried Gabriella to her bedroom. Troy pulled Gabriella`s clothes off, and then his own. Troy kissed Gabriella at a time when his hands wandered down Gabriella`s body. Troy caressed her pussy, to begin her clit, and as soon as he put his finger inside. Gabriella sighed and moaned, Troy putting the second finger inside as well. Suddenly, Gabriella pushed him off of her and pushed him against the bed, went on top of him and held his hands against the bed. "Oh Gabs, you are wild, I loved it" Troy said excitedly. Gabriella kissed Troy and soon caressed Troy, Gabriella`s hand was moving back and forth to Troy's penis. Gabriella kissed along the Troy`s body and moved downward. Gabriella moved the minute hand to increase his penis and licked tip of his penis, and then began to suck on it. Gabriella was not previously done so, but Troy clearly enjoyed it.

"Oh .. oh .. oh Gabs" Troy groaned. Between Gabriella sucked quieter and between the accelerated pace. Gabriella`s wicking faster, Troy came. "Oh, Gabriella, it was like a heaven" Troy exclaimed breathlessly. When Troy was recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm, he gently grabbed Gabriella and pushed her to the supine position. And kissed and caressed her. Troy spread Gabriella`s legs wide apart and moved himself between her legs. "Oh, Troy. You do not have to, even though I did it to you" Gabriella said, and got up.

"Relax" Troy said and pushed Gabriella gently and lovingly back to lie down. "Can I do that, if I want to" Troy asked Gabriella nodded. Troy spread Gabriella's labium, caressed her clit and soon pushed his tongue to her pussy and started to lick. Gabriella grabbed the sheets groaning. "Oh, oh, oh, T-T-troy" Gabriella moaned heating. Troy was slowed between the range and the accelerated pace of Gabriella groaning. "Ooohhh, Trooooyyyyy" Gabriella exclaimed loudly when she receives an orgasm. "Ooohhh, Trooooyyyyy" Gabriella cried out loudly as she got orgasm. Troy continued licking her pussy, despite the fact that she already got an orgasm. He moved tongue skillfully inside of her pussy, between the lick of her clit. When Troy saw Gabriella soon be receiving another orgasm, he licked as fast and hard as he could. "Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh" Gabriella groaned loudly.

"Was that good feeling" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded breathlessly. "It felt really great" Gabriella said, after moment. After a while they rested side by side each other, kissed. "Would you like to continue" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. They caressed, kissed. Troy pushed a couple of fingers inside of her and caressed her clit while Gabriella sighed and groaning. Troy caressed for a while, until Gabriella had a small orgasm. Gabriella felt very pleased, but felt she want continue making love with Troy.

Gabriella fondled the Troy`s penis a little bit, because Troy's penis had had time to go to sleep. She did not have to fondle him for long while, when Troy already grabbed Gabriella`s legs, spreading them wide apart fully. And then, Troy went inside of her wet pussy. Troy was tempted Gabriella pushing rather slowly in and out. "Troy, harder" Gabriella groaned.

Troy began to push a little harder and it felt really good at both. "Oooohhh, Oooohhh, harder oh, faster" Gabriella cried out. "Ohhhhh, ooooohhh, Gabs" Troy came groaning, Gabriella had managed to get a couple of orgasms before Troy was received even one. "I love you" Troy said, and kissed. "Oh, Troy. And I love you" Gabriella said.

Gabriella rested next to Troy until Troy started to rub Gabriella. He rubbed her shoulders to begin with, and after that her feet. Gabriella felt really relaxed. After that, they went together to the shower, there they caressed and kissed each other.

"Can I stay another night" Troy asked, when they were come out of the shower. "Yes" Gabriella replied cheerfully. "But I need to go home first" Troy said. "And I could clean up a little here in the meantime" Gabriella said. Troy was preparing to go home while Gabriella just cleaning.

She vacuumed, and washed dishes and a little dusting. She had yet to begin vacuuming, when the phone rang. "Hey, Mom, how are you" Gabriella said. "I'm fine. What about you, we have not heard from you for long time, are you all right?" Her mother replied. "I am fine and everything is great" Gabriella said. "Is there something special happened, you sound like a really cheery and happy" Her mother guessed.

"Nothing can be hidden from you, mom" Gabriella giggled. "In fact, I am in love" Gabriella said. "Oh, but that's wonderful, does this man knows" her mother said. "Yes he do, we actually dating" Gabriella said. "Well well, what joy to hear Gabriella. Who is this man and what he does for a living, where you met" her mother asked.

"His name is Troy Bolton, he is a gym teacher. He started after the bring break to work the same job where I am at work. We met in the workplace" Gabriella replied. "Oh, but, Gabriella" her mother exclaimed. "what" Gabriella asked, amazed. "Nothing, I'm just a little surprised. It would be nice to meet up with Troy" her mother said. "How about next weekend" her mother asked. "I need to ask him when I see him. Can I call you when I know" Gabriella asked. "Okay, bye" her mother said, and they ended their call.

Gabriella almost got to chance continue the clean-up, when the doorbell rang, already. Troy came quickly inside and closed the door. "It was too long for being away from you" Troy said, and kissed Gabriella. "It was eternity" Gabriella said.

"My mother called, I told her about you, and she would like to meet you" Troy said. "What a coincidence. My mother also called, and she would like to meet you" Gabriella said. "She would like to meet next weekend, is that ok to you" Gabriella said. "Yes that is alright" Troy replied with a smile. "Would you like to meet up with my parents in another weekend" Troy asked. "I would love to" Gabriella replied and kissed Troy.

"Do I have to have something special on" Troy asked. "There is no need to. You come in there with me just as you are" Gabriella replied. "Do I have to" Gabriella asked, nervously, and sat down on the couch. "There is no need for you to. My parents will love you way you are" Troy said and sat down next to her. "Besides, my parents care more about what you are and how you behave" Troy said. "And you do not need to be worried about it at all" Troy continued.

"Just like my parents" Gabriella said with a smile. "The father, however, may ask a lot from you, but please do not panic. He can't accept anyone to be my boyfriend. He still think I am little girl" Gabriella said. "Well now, Yes, I am nervous" Troy said. "When you've only yourself, the father discovers it and accepts you easily to be my boyfriend" Gabriella said compassionately. They watched television for a while, until it began to be late and they went to sleep.

**End of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review. =)**


	6. Meet the Montez family

**This is the sixth chapter. Seems like chapters getting longer and longer. As this sixth chapter it bit longer than previous ones.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, etc. You can review or send a private message. **

**Remember, my grammar might be still bad, but I do my best to improve it all the time. Writing is my way to improve. **

**I do not own: the characters, idea, hsm, etc.**

Chapter six called: Meet the Montez family

Weekend came quickly. Gabriella and Troy packed goods. They were about to go see Gabriella's parents. They were supposed to stay there for the whole weekend. They would go back to home on a Sunday morning. Gabriella was a bit tense and Troy noticed it when they went out to drive Gabriella's parent`s house. "The wonderful that you can be so calm" Gabriella said. "Believe me my dear, I feel nervous" Troy said. "Well, yes this will soon ease, the only we get there" Gabriella said positively. Troy and Gabriella breathed in and out, as they had arrived at Gabriella's parents' home door. Gabriella kissed passionately Troy. "You are very good-looking" Gabriella said with a smile. "Like you, Gabriella" Troy said, when Gabriella rang the doorbell. Mrs. Montez came to open the door quickly.

"Hey sweetie," Gabriella's mother said and hugged Gabriella. "Mom, this is my new boyfriend Troy Bolton and Troy, here is my mother, Marie Montez" Gabriella introduced. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Montez" Troy said shook hands with Marie. "Oh please, call me Marie" Marie said happily and smilingly. "Come inside, Gabriella's father was upstairs changing his clothes, and will soon be here" Marie said.

Gabriella and Troy stepped in. Troy admired the house. And took the view pictures of what was hung on the hall wall. "Are you in this picture" Troy said. "Yes me and my mom on vacation. I was 12 years old at the time" Gabriella replied cheerfully. "We were in Europe" Marie added. In the meantime, Gabriella's father walked downstairs. "Hey, Dad" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged his father. "Hey, sweetheart, not seen in some time" his father said. "Dad, this is my new boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy, here is my father Thomas Montez" Gabriella introduced. "Hey Mr. Montez nice to meet you" Troy shook hands firmly and be sure to smile. "Pleasure to meet you Troy, but call me Thomas" Gabriella's father said. "I carry your stuff upstairs, you can go to the living room" Thomas said.

Gabriella, Troy and Marie went into the living room. "Would you like some coffee or tea" Marie said. "For me a coffee, please" Gabriella said. "Troy, what about you" Marie said. "Coffee please" Troy said with excitement. "Relax, Troy. They like you" Gabriella said happily and kissed on the Troy`s cheek soon, counting her hand on his knee, when Marie had gone to the kitchen. Thomas came to the living room. "Marie told me that you met at work" Thomas began. "So you're a teacher" Thomas said. "Yes, a physical education teacher" Troy said, in the meantime when Marie brought coffee for the living room. "Where are you from" Thomas said. "Thomas ..." Marie interjected. "What" Thomas said and looked at Marie. "They have only just sat down when you already have questions" Marie said. "But Marie I just want to get know with my daughter's new boyfriend" Thomas defended. Marie smiled sympathetically at Troy. "Do not worry, Troy. Thomas takes care of Gabriella like she is still his little girl" Marie said. "I understand" Troy said.

Thomas was asking all kinds, as the test Troy. But stopped very soon when Troy answered every question respectfully and peacefully. And soon, Thomas already introduced his awards to Troy, the school was eventually received. "I was captain of the school basketball team" Troy said. "Very impressive" Thomas said happily. "You keep the conversation, I and Gabriella go to make the food" Marie said happily discover that Troy and Thomas will get along very well. "Father has never talked enthusiastically with any of my guy friends" Gabriella said cheerfully to her mother. "It is true" Marie said. "Hold up to him, honey. That kind of men are few and far between" Marie said. "Yes, certainly I think" Gabriella said.

"You are clearly in love. I saw how you did look at each other" Marie said. "That's what I said to you on the phone" Gabriella said. "When you watch him, or when he watches you, I see a lot of passion" Marie added teasingly. "Mom" Gabriella exclaimed, laughing. "What's wrong with that" her mother said. "There probably is nothing" Gabriella said and shrugged. "Yes, I saw how passionate you also watched him" Marie said. "I thought it was just a momentary, forgive Gabriella" Marie said. Gabriella hugged her mother. "It's all right. I understand very well, I have not had very good relations in the past" Gabriella said. "I have not felt anything like this before" Gabriella said, sighing deeply. "I am so happy for you" Marie said and hugged her between preparing the food.

Gabriella and Marie, was about to go on to say that the food is ready, when they saw Troy and Thomas playing chess in very focused way. "So Thomas challenged Troy to play chess" Marie whispered a little worried to Gabriella. "No worries Troy knows how to play chess" Gabriella whispered with a smile and Marie nodded smilingly at Gabriella. "I'm sorry to interrupt your game of chess, but the dinner is ready" Marie said, in the end, when Troy made the last move, winning the game. "You're a good on chess, we need to play second time after eating" Thomas said. "Alright" Troy said. "Why don't we play something together" Marie asked as they sat down at the table. "One of the chess game yet, my dear Marie" Thomas said and kissed her.

In the meantime, Thomas and Troy play one more game of chess, Marie and Gabriella was cleaning the kitchen together. "Thomas ..." Troy began when they had completed the second game of chess. "Yes Troy" Thomas said. "I know that this may be being a little too quickly. But I love your daughter very much. And I would like to propose her but first I would like to ask is that ok with you" Troy said. Thomas stood up and did think what Troy was just said to him and Troy had already a little regret that had asked the kind at such an early time. "Troy, it's ok" Thomas said, finally smiling and Troy smiled with relief. "Father could not hope for a better a man to his daughter" Thomas said happily.

"Even stupid can notice how in love you clearly are" Thomas said. "And I'm sorry that I speak directly, but you have clearly grown well, you know how to behave and you're sensitive and you seem to really care of my daughter" Thomas said. Troy nodded with satisfaction. "That does not go unnoticed Troy" Thomas said. The weekend went very well. "You have great parents" Troy praised when they left to drive Gabriella's home on Sunday morning. "And I have an awesome boyfriend" Gabriella said happily.

"I would like to take you to a restaurant" Troy said, when they had come to Gabriella`s home door. "Then I replace my clothes" Gabriella said with a smile. Gabriella changed clothes, and they went together to visit Troy at home in order to Troy had exchanged clothes. Troy put the little box set in his pocket. "What was it" Gabriella asked curiously, after seeing Troy put something in his pocket. "All in good time, dear" Troy said and kissed her.

"You are the mysterious man" Gabriella said, and giggled when they drove to the restaurant, where they were on their first date. They had begun to eat dessert when Troy took a small velvet box set of his pocket and kneeled down in front of Gabriella. Gabriella gasped. "Gabriella Montez, I know that we've been dating for a while, but I love you. Will you marry me" Troy said. Gabriella looked at Troy tears in her eyes. "I asked permission to do so from your father in this weekend" Troy said. And Gabriella was speechless. "Oh, Troy Bolton, I'll be happy to marry you" Gabriella said finally agree, tears in her eyes. And Troy stood up, kissed Gabriella gently and for a long time. "Is everything all right" Troy said. "Everything is better than ever" Gabriella said.

They ate the dessert to the end, and then they went to home. Troy went home after they had been in the restaurant. Gabriella called to Sharpay and Taylor, tell the weekend, proposal, of all that had happened, Taylor and Sharpay were excited to hear that Gabriella and Troy had got engaged. "Gabriella, I think it`s friends time to meet him, finally" Taylor said. That night, Gabriella did not seem to sleep at all. She missed Troy. She was seriously in love.

Gabriella knew that Troy loves her. Gabriella was happy. And glad that her parents approved of Troy. Positively surprised he asked permission to marry her. Not many people would do that. Gabriella was of the opinion that it was required to make a great impact on her father.

The next morning, Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach. She was tense. The idea that soon she would see her beloved, made her heart beat fast. She went to work early in the morning, and Troy was in teacher`s lounge when she arrived, where wasn't another yet. Troy grabbed Gabriella and gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I miss you" Troy said between kisses. "Oh, Troy you don't know how much I missed you" Gabriella said.

"It was a really wonderful weekend. Went well with my parents and then your wonderfully surprising proposal" Gabriella said rapturously and looked at the ring. "I may have to take this ring away from my finger for now" Gabriella added. "Why" Troy asked, puzzled. "So no one will ask anything here" Gabriella said. "I think we should openly tell that we are engaged" Troy said. "Do you really think so" Gabriella said and Troy nodded. Gabriella smiled at Troy. And soon they were preparing for first lesson. During the day they openly told the principal that they have been dating for a while. And it does not seem to come as a surprise to the principal, but apparently he had noticed. Instead, it came as a surprise to the principal that they had got engaged.

"My friends would like to meet you" Gabriella said to Troy in the evening, when they had gone over to Troy for the night. "And my friends would like to meet you" Troy said. "But then, when I have met your parents first" Gabriella said. "I was just about to say the same" Troy said happily. "Chad said to me yesterday on the phone that I have spoken about you so much that he wants to see you, especially as we are now engaged" Troy said. Gabriella smiled. "Oh have you" Gabriella said slightly teasingly and Troy nodded. "Yeah, well, I also talked about you quite a lot to my friends. Taylor and Sharpay want to see you" Gabriella admitted.

Gabriella and Troy were talking about the future before went to bed. "Are we moving together after getting married" Gabriella asked. "Or even before that?" Troy suggested. "Would you like to do that" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "I know that we do things quickly, but we are constantly at each other now. Why do not we move together, right away" Troy said. "Let's think about that later, okay?" Gabriella said and Troy nodded.

"Do you want kids at some point" Gabriella said and Troy nodded in response. "Do you want to" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. "How many we wish to have" Troy said. "How much do you wish" Gabriella said. "Six or eight" Troy said, jokingly, and Gabriella was frightened. "Eight" Gabriella exclaimed. "Honey, it was a joke" Troy said and Gabriella kissed. "Two, three, or four" Troy said, finally. "Up to three" Gabriella said with a smile. "No more than three" Troy asked. "Yeah, well, it does not bother me if we ever will have the fourth. But maybe it`s not necessary to think about it yet, right?" Gabriella said and Troy nodded. They gave each other goodnight kisses, and began to sleep.

**End of sixth chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	7. A huge passion

**This is the seventh chapter. Here is warning, this chapter is rated: M because of sexual content and language. **

**Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, etc. You can review or send a private message. (I will observe all ideas, comments when writing next chapters and/or next stories).**

**Remember, my grammar might be still bad, but I do my best to improve it all the time. Writing is my way to improve. **

**I do not and I will not ever own: the characters, idea, hsm, etc.**

**Last warning: this chapter is absolutely rated M.**

** 7th chapter called: **A huge passion

Next weekend seemed to come as fast as the previous one. This weekend was supposed to go see Troy's parents. Troy had become a Friday after work over to Gabriella, after attending his home first. Gabriella was very nervous. Troy suddenly pushed Gabriella onto the couch spontaneously and kissed her passionately. "Oh Troy, I need to pack my stuff" Gabriella sighed. "Relax honey" Troy said and continued to kiss her. "We can kiss a little, we are not that busy" Troy said. "Oh Gabriella you're so nervous" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

Troy got up and looked at Gabriella. "Show me what you want to pack. I'll help you, okay" Troy said as he noticing she was just too nervous to focus on packing. "Relax" Troy said and kissed her, when they had packaged her stuff. "Are you all right" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Everything is going be just fine. My parents will fall in love with you" Troy said, when they went into Troy`s car.

"How was your workday" Troy said, trying to get a little Gabriella's thoughts elsewhere, so that she would stop tensing so much. "Working day went well. What about you" Gabriella said. "Workday went very well, it will soon be coming to the school's basketball tournament" Troy said. "So yeah, a neighbor of the school will be against our school. I heard about it" Gabriella said with a smile. And Troy loved to see her happy and starting to relax. "Is that becoming a science competition soon as well" Troy said. "Yeah, few students will practice hard" Gabriella said while Troy found Gabriella to be much more relaxed. Soon they arrived at the parents of Troy`s house.

Troy was carrying their stuff. And let them fell to the ground at the door. Troy grabbed her and wrapped his arms gently around her and kissed her. "Is everything all right" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. "You know what sweetheart, this is going very well" Troy said encouraging Gabriella. Gabriella nodded with a smile. Troy rang the doorbell and Troy's parents came together to open the door. "Hey" Troy's mother said and hugged Troy. "Mom and dad, here is my girlfriend Gabriella, or more accurately, we are the engaged" Troy introduced. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said and shook hands with the Troy`s parents. "It is lovely to meet you at last. You can say Chelsea and Jack" Troy's mother said and hugged her. "Please, Come on in. Troy you can carry your and Gabriella`s stuff to your former bedroom" Troy's mother said. "I was just cooking food" Chelsea said. "Do you want me to help" Gabriella asked, following the Chelsea to the kitchen, in the meantime, Jack went to the living room to watch sports. "Oh, how sweet you are no thank you" Chelsea said. "Please sit down" Chelsea said with a smile.

"You appear to have met in the workplace" Chelsea said soon. "Yes, I am math teacher" Gabriella said. "How long have you been a teacher" Chelsea asked. "About a couple of years" Gabriella said. "How old are you?" Chelsea continued ask her questions. "26 years" Gabriella said. And soon, Troy came into the kitchen and sat down next to Gabriella. Leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "Does my mother bothering you" Troy said. "No, your mom just wants to get know with me" Gabriella said with a smile. "Mom, please stop do that. Gabriella probably afraid because of you" Troy said when Chelsea kept ask her questions. "Troy I only get to know with Gabriella. That is want I wish to do" Chelsea said. "Honey that is alright" Gabriella said with smile and placed her hand on his knee and kissed quickly his cheek. "Would you both like to have some wine" Chelsea asked, as overthrew a glass of wine in her wine glass. "Have you red wine" Troy said. "Well, Troy you know that we have the red - and white wine of all kinds" Troy's mother said.

"Which Gabriella prefer to drink" Chelsea said. "Red wine, thank you" Gabriella said. Troy got up and took a couple of wine glasses from the cabinet and poured couple of glass some red wine. "Mom, we go to the living room with dad" Troy said, wine glasses in his hand and grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked to the living room. Before they reached the living room, Troy put to the wine glasses on top of a dresser. Troy grabbed Gabriella`s waist and pushed her up against the wall. "Oh Troy" Gabriella giggled as Troy kissed passionately Gabriella's lips, neck and cheeks. "You are a wonderful and hot woman" Troy said and kissed Gabriella, this made Gabriella smile and giggle. "Troy, your parents may get catch us" Gabriella said. "There is no harm in it" Troy said. "Well. We not supposed to this here" Gabriella said. "Gabriella sweetheart, it does not bother them" Troy said and raising wine glasses on a chest of drawers and went to the living room with Gabriella.

"Oh so Troy you, fell in love with a co-worker" Troy's father said teasingly him. "What you teach, Gabriella" Jack asked. "Math" Gabriella said and took a sip of wine. "Troy you have found so beautiful and sweet woman" Jack said. "Father" Troy said. "What" his father said. "Calm down" Troy said. Jack asked all kinds and Gabriella answered every question. "Dinner is ready" Chelsea said, when she came to the living room. Troy hold chair and pushed it closer for Gabriella. "It seems that we have taught the boy to follow good manners" Chelsea exclaimed happily and sat down. "Come on honey, I did tease him already in the living room" Jack said, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Would you both just chill out" Troy said.

Evening came quickly. And Troy's parents seemed a little more relaxed after the initial tension. Gabriella was also relaxed, not stretched at all anymore. Soon, Gabriella and Chelsea were talking with each other, as known each other for a long time like some good friends. Chelsea and Gabriella had talked a long while in the living room alone, in the meantime, when Jack and Troy had been playing cards together in the kitchen. Troy became to living room and cut of the Gabriella`s and Chelsea`s conversation. "Should you and I go to bed" Troy said. "I guess so" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Good night Chelsea" Gabriella said. "Good night and sweet dreams. I'm going to drink a glass of wine with Jack" Chelsea said.

When they got upstairs, Troy grabbed Gabriella and kissed her passionately. Pushing her to the bedroom and closed the door at the same time. He pushed Gabriella's to bed and continued to kiss her. "You did not wish to get sleep yet" Gabriella said giggling. "Oh, my dear, I think you just guessed it correct" Troy said, and winked at Gabriella. "We shall not to do this here" Gabriella said. "I understand if you do not want to" Troy said. "You will never know how much I want to, but honey we just not can do that here" Gabriella said. "What if your parents hear or interrupt" Gabriella said. Troy grabbed Gabriella hands and looked at her. "They drink wine, play cards, and focus on each other. They are not for sure interrupt us, and really not can hear anything at all" Troy said.

"But what if we just not doing it here anyway" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "I really do not want to force or pressure you" Troy said. "Oh, Troy honey, you do not force or pressure me" Gabriella said softly. Troy began to tickle Gabriella.

"Troy" Gabriella exclaimed. "You tickling sensitively, that so sweet" Troy said and climbed top of her and kissed her. And soon, before they found out they French kissed each other for very passionately. "I love you, Troy" Gabriella groaned while kissing Troy. "And I love you" Troy said and kissed Gabriella's neck. "You're sexy, Gabriella" Troy said, holding Gabriella and caressed her cheek. Gabriella giggled. "Troy you are sexy as well" Gabriella said with a smile and got up out of bed. And then Gabriella reached towards the floor, where her bag was. Troy had risen, and was behind her. "And such a sexy butt" Troy said and grabbed her butt and rubbed it. And soon Troy pulled her up in his lap. "I think you're a little drunk" Gabriella said getting up and taking her pajama. "Maybe a little, but so are you also sweetheart" Troy said while watching Gabriella`s the exchange of pajamas.

Gabriella went to next to Troy and Troy came closer to her and soon they fell asleep next to each other.

Troy had woken up before Gabriella. And he sat on the bed, when Gabriella began to wake up. "Good morning, dear" Troy said and kiss her on the cheek. "Good morning. Have you been awake a long time" Gabriella asked. "About two hours" Troy replied. "Why did not you wake me" Gabriella said. "I did not want to wake you while you were sleeping so peacefully" Troy said and Gabriella stood up when exchanging clothes.

"Gabriella" Troy started. "Yes Troy" Gabriella said. "I'm really sorry about yesterday night. I think I have a pretty fool" Troy said. "You might want to terminate the engagement now" Troy said sadly and looked at the floor.

Gabriella pulled her shirt on and sat next to Troy. "Troy, look at me" Gabriella said, and grabbed hands, and moving closer to the Troy. "You might be a little weird last night, but I would never want to terminate our engagement" Gabriella said and Troy did not seem so sad anymore. "And it is wonderful to noticed that desires you have for me" Gabriella said. "In my opinion you wasn't fool at all, a bit tactless yes" Gabriella said, breaking off what she wanted to say, and kissed Troy. "So you're not angry" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

The weekend went well. "You have nice parents" Gabriella said, after they had left to drive to Gabriella`s home. "My parents just completely fell in love with you" Troy said, Gabriella smiles. "My mom said that you are the most wonderful and great girl that I have brought on home" Troy said. "Really" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "Can I come over to your house for the night" Troy asked, when they had reached the Gabriella`s door. "Yes" Gabriella said, and kissed Troy.

"I'll see you later" Troy said. Gabriella made plans for next week's lessons and emptied her bag of goods. She got flashbacks about weekend. Gabriella forgave him, though Gabriella felt that Troy had not done anything what needs to forgiveness. Even so, Gabriella could not help but think that Troy behavior was certainly strange. And some women might not think same way as Gabriella. Or, Gabriella did not want to be angry at Troy. Gabriella was, however, decided to forget the whole thing. Gabriella wanted to understand that Troy was a bit too passionate for her over the weekend. Troy wanted Gabriella very much this weekend, and alcohol drinking was confirmed sensations. Gabriella had a good feeling that Troy wanted her so badly. After all, Gabriella could not be angry at Troy. He is similarly anyway, it just was emphasized after alcohol.

Troy came over to Gabriella`s home in the evening. They kissed on the Gabriella`s couch. Now Gabriella gave up and let go with her desires. Gabriella felt a strong heat flowing along her body while Troy touch and caress along her body. Troy`s hands wandered down from her cheeks to her breasts and from there towards her thighs. Gabriella rose up off the couch and took a Troy`s hand. "Come on let's go" Gabriella said with flirting. "Mmmm" Troy murmured contentedly. When they had reached the bedroom, Troy started to take off his clothes while Gabriella took her clothes off. Troy watched with rapt attention as she took the underwear off.

Troy came closer and started to kiss Gabriella, pushing her to the bed. Troy caressing passionately and strongly Gabriella, a couple of Troy`s fingers slid quickly inside of Gabriella's wet pussy. Gabriella felt excitable because of Troy`s sure, strong and loving touch. "Honey slow down a little" Gabriella said, sighing, although she liked his wild touching. Gabriella just felt she will have orgasm, if Troy does not slow down.

"Troy, take me" Gabriella begged when Troy had started to lick her pussy. "Would you like me to finish this first" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Oooh, Ttt-Troyyy" Gabriella moaned and exclaimed. Troy licks her clit and pushing his tongue inside. Gabriella groaned louder and then Troy began to lick faster and harder. "Oh, yes harder" Gabriella exclaimed, and suddenly got an orgasm. Troy continued licking even after an orgasm. Troy continued lick slow, but soon faster after Troy change to speed, Gabriella got another orgasm. This made him even more horny, to see how his dear having pleasure.

Gabriella was really out of breath. Troy was next to her and cuddling Gabriella. "Are you ok, sweetheart" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. She was so breathless, that she wasn't able to say anything. "Wait a minute, I think I'll get you some water" he said and Gabriella nodded. In the meantime, Gabriella's breathing evened out. "There you go" Troy said, handing a glass of water. "Thank you" Gabriella said with a smile. Gabrella had drunk the water and put a water glass on the nightstand when Troy already kissed her neck.

Gabriella caressed Troy while, Troy groaned. Soon Gabriella climbed on top of him, riding position. "Ooooh, Gabriella god.." Troy moaned, while Gabriella made love to him harder. After few minutes Troy pushed Gabriella off of him and put her against the bed and went inside of her. He made love to her hard and slower. Troy kissed Gabriella. Gabriella moaned against Troy`s lips.

Troy raised Gabriella`s legs, against his shoulders and Gabriella's ass was out of bed. Troy got pushed deeper. "Oooooh ttttt-Trooooyyyyyyyyy" "Ooooh, G-g-g-Gabs" they both groaned and gasped when receiving an orgasm almost at the same time. Troy came to rest next to Gabriella. "I love you, Gabriella. That was wonderful, amazing" Troy said, out of breath. "I love you too" Gabriella said, and kissed Troy. "What was that, you have not brought my legs around before" Gabriella said. "I am sorry. Doesn't you like it" Troy said. "There is no such thing. I loved this really, it felt wonderful" Gabriella said. "I thought that would feel different" Troy said. "That's what it felt like" Gabriella said.

They went together in the shower, when they had rested for a while. After they had been in the shower, they began to sleep. They were very satisfied. Both fell asleep with a smile and satisfaction. Gabriella liked how Troy was at the same time so wonderfully passionate, affectionate, loving, and fierce. Troy liked the fact that Gabriella was so sweet, eager, wild, and surrendered to the enjoyment. It was an additional pleasure for Troy.

**End of 7th chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
